Raising Fins
by levy fai
Summary: The tale of Finland and Sweden raising two twin girls and Peter.
1. Chapter 1

The night was quite, and so was the house, because everyone was asleep. It was close to one o'clock in the morning, but a cry came out of the darkness, only to be joined with another. This caused a thump and a rushing of feet to the end room where the babies were kept.

A young man came into the room and the crying was toned. The man was close to 23 with winter blond hair and lavender eyes. He wore t-shirt and pajama pants, and walked over to the crib. He felt his mouth come to a smile when he saw the little ones.

One had his hair with sea blue eyes, which seemed to look deep into the soul. Clad in what was blue Moomin footie pajamas, was waving her hands to the young man. He smiled at the young child then was cut off when he hear the little whimpers from the other side of the crib.

The other girl was dressed in dark pink Moomin pajamas and had his lavender eyes and golden blond hair. She had tears in her eyes, and wanted attention from the man, he sighed and then looked at the other girl who was also whimpering.

He gently took the pink then the blue then went to a rocking chair, the one that was made by caring hands. He then started to rock gently but the two seemed to stay awake.

"Alright time for a song right?" the two seemed coo.

"Pysy hereillä

Älä nukutaan

Älä asetu makuulle

Kun sängyn

Vaikka kuu ajautuu taivaalla."

(Stay awake

Don't rest your head

Don't lie down

Upon your bed

While the moon drifts in the skies)

"Pysy hereillä

Älä sulje silmäsi." (Stay awake

Don't close your eyes)

They we asleep but he finished the song.

"Vaikka maailma on syvässä unessa Vaikka teidän tyyny on pehmeä ja syvä Et ole uninen kuin näytätte Pysy hereillä Älä nyökkäys ja unelma Pysy hereillä Älä nyökkäys ja unelma." (Though the world is fast asleep though your pillow's soft and deep You're not sleepy as you seem Stay awake don't nod and dream Stay awake don't nod and dream)

He smiled and kissed the little ones and placed them back in the crib. He then felt two strong arms tug him at his waist and looked up to see sea blue eyes staring back at him.

"Ber, I see they woke you up too." Stated the smaller man.

"Hum, c'te." (Cute) the other man replied looking down at his daughters.

"Berwald do you think we can handle this?"

"Ja, T'no y're a g'od m'm." (Yes Tino you're a good mom.)

"Thanks Berwald and you're a great papa."

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Searching

Living with a five year old and twin two year olds seemed to be a bother but Tino and Berwald wouldn't change it for anything, and so would the family. So when Tina had to go to the hospitable because of a cold, Tino asked his brother-in-law to look after Bella while he and Berwald were with Tina.

Matthias was walking with his own husband Lars who were following the young girl. The two year old seemed to like walk while her sister even though she was healthy she wouldn't walk and would have her family hold her and carry her. It was a little comical asking Bella if Tina would be walking, and the young girl would shake her head.

"She does love to walk, doesn't he Matt?" asked Lars to his husband.

"What do expect she's my niece." Was the answer and with a puff of his chest.

"Yea, but don't you think she's on a mission?"  
"What do you mean Lar?"  
"I mean we have been walking for a long time, and she has been looking everywhere for something."  
"Maybe she's adventure and likes to find out something, like all the stories I tell her about my adventures when I was younger." Lars sighed his husband was sweet but sometimes a bragger.

Bella was about to give up, when she stopped. She found her even though it took it for hours she had found Tina she smiled and said.

"Tina there you are I've been looking for you everywheres." When the person didn't answer Bella then realized that it was refection.

"Hey don't cry little one it's alright." Lars said as he came over to the young girl trying to calm her down.

Then they heard footsteps and the Bella saw the person and ran to him.

"I didn't do anything Sve, she just started crying because she thought the refection in the window was Tina."

"T'na 's cry'ng f'r B'lla." (Tina's crying for Bella.) Stated Berwald as he took the young girl with him.

When Bella was taken to a room she saw her sister and tried to get out of her papa's arms so she could get to her sister. What did the men do to make her little sister cry, she was placed on the bed and then she hugged her sister.

"I thought I wouldn't see again." Stated Tina through the tears.

"It's okay, I'm here and you're alright they didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, I just thought I couldn't do it without you."

The two finished their talk, but it sounded like gibberish to the grownups because it was the twins own langue but the parents were smiling their daughters loved each other.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

Tino, and Berwald were getting ready for the meeting and that meant getting the two two-year olds ready for it. Tina was sitting down, she had a dark blue dress with a white shirt underneath and little stockings with it. Her hair was lose and a dark blue headband with golden roses that matched the ones that were in dress. It was weird because Bella was acting out when her mother tried to dress her.

"Come on Belle please stop moving."

"No." the two year old replied as she pushed away the dress that her mother gave her.

"Bella, you need to look nice…come on be good for mommy okay?" the Fin asked as he tried to grab his daughter.

"No, papa." The girl screamed and the said swede was there and saw the problem.

"Sh' dos'nt w'nt the dr'ss." (She doesn't want the dress.)

The fin looked at his husband and then at his daughter, and then asked the girl.

"Is that right Belle you don't want to wear the dress?"

"Ja, I want Scooby doo." She said, and Finland shook his head, she couldn't wear that shirt to the meeting.

"Sorry sweetie but you can ware Scooby to the meeting, Ber help me out here."

Sweden nodded and grabbed his young daughter while Finland went to get a pair of pants for his eldest daughter and a shirt so could wear.

"Here we are, okay hands up." Bella nodded and raised her arms up for a shirt to go on and then stepped into the pants that her mother held out to her.

Now the eldest of the twins was clothed in a light blue shirt with a little doggie on it which looked like Hana. Her pants were plain blue jeans and then her mother put her feet in little socks that had the little doggie too. Then her mother put her hair back with a pale blue ribbon that matched the shirt.

"No were ready to go." Stated Finland.

"Ja." Replied Sweden as he took Tina in his arms while Tino took Bella.

*time skip*

The meeting room was just filling up but Sweden and Finland had to go across the hallway where the children were allowed. The two walked in to see that a few children were there, which made Tina happy when she saw her friends Milo, and Henri.

"Papa down." Stated the younger girl and Sweden put her down and she ran to the two children.

Bella was let down from her mother's arms and Finland smiled at her and told her.

"Behave for Prussia alright." Bella looked up to her mother wondering why she had to be good, mom would be there right?

"Come here schatz." (Sweet heart) said the ex-nation, which caused Bella to look away from her parents, which Finland nodded and himself and Sweden headed out.

"Where's mommy, daddy….where are they?" asked Bella to the grown up in the room.

"Don't worry mommy and daddy will back soon okay, in the mean time you get to spend time with the Awesome me." Bella sat down hard and looked at the red eyed nation.

Unknown to the nation and other children Bella had a plan to get to where her parents were. She waited, and when it was nap time and Prussia was asleep also, she got up from her sister and headed out the door which was opened a crack. She then headed out to the hallway to find the room that held her mommy and daddy.

*Conference Room*

The countries were arguing again, Finland just sighed and looked his husband who was listening to England who was speaking. It was normal, but then the doors were swung open to show a Prussia holding Tina and Henri while Milo held his shirt. He looked worried, and looked under the table and cursed himself.

"Brother what's the meaning of this?" asked Germany who stood up.

"Nothing West, just looking for something I misplaced….."

"Padre, Madre." Milo said as he went to Spain and Romano.

"Mutti." Henri said as he saw Canada coming over and he was placed in his arms.

Tina saw her parents but then she seemed to be looking for someone else. It didn't take long for Finland and Sweden to come over, and as Finland took Tina he noticed the little girl reached for her papa and Sweden nodded and pulled the young girl into his arms.

"Prussia where's Bella?" asked Finland in a happy voice, though those that lived with him knew it was an act, when it came to the twins Finland was like a mother wolf, and would attack anyone that made them cry.

"Uh…she still sleeping…." All mothers in the room glared at him.

"Oh really, Tina where's your sister?"

"Sis gone, where is she mommy?" stated Tina as she clutched her papa's shirt.

"Don't worry mommy is going to find her, and Mr. Prussia is going to help."

"Ja…of course…"

"Meeting dismissed, lets help find the little girl." Stated Germany and the countries nodded.

*With Bella*

Bella knew she was lost, she was a very smart 2 year old. She knew that she needed to go to a place where people worked that could help her. She was about to get there when she taken by arms that she didn't know. She tried to get away but the man was stronger.

"MOMMY DADDY HELP ME!" She screamed hoping that someone would hear her.

"Hush, brat no need to make a scene." He said as touched the little girl on her back.

Bella knew that it was bad, and that she needed to get with family or someone that she knew. She didn't like this man, she was crying. She wanted down, this guy wasn't like mommy or daddy. She screamed again.

*Down the hallway*

Russia and China were looking together, it was because China was good with children and would be okay with Bella…Russia on the other hand, he wouldn't touch the child of Sweden and Finland not if he wanted to have children himself. They were going to another hallway when they heard a scream.

"MOMMY DADDY HELP ME!"

The two started to run, and the saw a man with the young girl touching her. The girl was crying it caused Russia to go into his creepy smile and walked up to man.

"Let go of the little sunflower Da?" his smile filled with a dark aura.

"My daughter just…."

"Don't give us that aru, that's not your baby that's our friends."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Wrong question Russia hit the man and when Bella was falling China caught the young two year old and comforted her crying. Then there were steps behind him and he turned to see that Nordics, and the Netherlands were behind him.

"Bella." Tino said as he ran to the elder country to get his daughter.

"Mommy…the bad man…he was going to…to take me….away….Mommy I'm sorry…." The girl said as she was crying.

"It's alright, your safe now mommy isn't going to let the bad man hurt you." Stated Finland as he looked to see the said man knocked out with Russia holding a pipe over his head.

"Little sunflower is alright Da?"

"Yes thank you Mr. Russia." Stated Finland, who then looked over daughter for injuries.

Finding none he walked away motioning that he wanted to talk to the little one alone. When they were a safe distance away he put the young girl down and knelt to her level.

"Alright naarasleijona, you know you're in trouble right?" (Lioness)

"Yes mommy."

"You shouldn't have left Mr. Prussia, he was there to watch you, and he was worried. When he came in I was worried, you weren't with Tina and she was crying."

"Sorry mommy I didn't mean to make Tina cry."

"I know, but when you don't think things through this happens. Why did you leave Mr. Prussia?"

"Mommy and Daddy weren't there I wanted to find you." Bella replied and Finland felt his heart break the little girl wanted just to see himself and Sweden.

"It's okay, Mommy forgives you, and next time if you want to see mommy or Daddy you just tell the one watching you okay?"

"Okay mommy."

"Now let's get back to the others." Stated Finland as he and his daughter went back.

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

It was late night and what started as a quite night turned into a thunderstorm. Peter was staying with Ravis, leaving both Bella and Tina in the house with their parents. Bella was asleep when she felt a being come into her bed, and opened her tried eyes to see her twins shaking. The older 4 year old put her arm around her little sister trying to comfort her.

"Sissy, make it go away." stated Tina as she snuggled closer to her twin.

"What?"

"The light strike and the rumblings." By that time another sound of thunder and a strike of lighting came close to their window. It didn't help that the trees that were close to their bedroom window look like claws of a witch coming to get the girls.

"Sissy, I'm scared...what if the witch gets mamma or papa." Tina asked which caused Bella to get out of bed and take her sister hand. In her other hand was a stuff bear while Tina had a stuff bunny. They both ran to their parents room hoping to get before the witch.

They made it to their parents room, Bella opened the door telling Tina to stand behind her while she and Odin (the bear) went first if the witch was there. The two were happy to find that their parents were both safe. The walked over the bed to hear the snores of their mommy and the light snores of daddy. They both nodded with each other and went under the covers, Tina finding a little hitch where she could grab her daddy's foot. Bella had found her mommy's leg and held on to ankle. They both were safe so they were about to go to sleep when they heard another rumbling that made them both squeak and tighten their grip on their parents.

Berwald awoke when he heard the squeak and turned on the light which caused Tino to wake and sleepily look at his husband.

"Ber?"

"T'no w' h've g'ests." (Tino we have guests.)

That's when Tino looked down to see the two little lumps he uncovered himself to see the blue eye Bella staring back her eyes filled with unshead tears. Berwald did the same and was met with the lavender eyes of Tina they both reached down and placed a girl on their lap.

"'hat 're y'u d'ing h're." (What are you doing here?) the answer came later when the thunder rolled again a piece of lighting came down causing the two girls to hid their faces in their parents chests.

"Your afraid of the storm. Oh my little ones, the storm will pass." stated Tino, rubbing Bella's back.

"Mommy why does the sky rumbles and strikes?" asked Tina.

"Do you two remember Thor, the god of thunder, well when the sky rumbles it's Thor playing hokey with the other gods. When Thor gets a goal that's when the lighting comes down to earth."

"Is he winning?" asked Bella.

"I think he's close, how about Mommy sings you a song?"

"Yea."

"_Come stop your crying_

_ It will be all right_

_ Just take my hand_

_ Hold it tight_."

"_I will protect you_

_ from all around you_

_ I will be here_

_ Don't you cry._"

"_For one so small,_

_ you seem so strong_

_ My arms will hold you,_

_ keep you safe and warm_

_ This bond between us_

_ can't be broken_

_ I will be here_

_ Don't you cry_."

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_ Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_ From this day on_

_ Now and forever more_

_ You'll be in my heart_

_ No matter what they say_

_ You'll be here_

_ in my heart always_

_ Always_."

When Tino was finished he smiled for he heard the two little snores of the twins. He then looked over at his husband who smiled at him.

"I love you Berwald."

"I love you too Tino." he replied as he turned off light giving the signal for all them to sleep.

Fin


	5. Chapter 5

Bella was a little wary, one was because her parents were off on business this weekend which left herself and Tina alone, the second was that her uncle Denmark was in charged of watching them. The other thing was that she was feeling a little out of it, and it didn't help that her uncle invited the rest of the self dub awesome trio. The said three were in the living room having a video game marathon.

"Sissy, are you okay?" asked Tina who looked at her twin.

"Ja, don't worry are you hungry, I think mommy left us some sandwiches." Bella replied trying not to loosen her collar because it was too hot.

If she did then Tina would worry and have her stay in bed and that would mean that she would have to stay there until she felt better which she wasn't going to do because she didn't want her uncle to look after Tina.

"Here you go Tina don't forget your napkin..oh." Bella held her head, she was getting dizzy too.

"Sissy, what's the matter..." Bella didn't answer she went to the trashcan and threw up.

The sounds of the girl getting sick, caused the trio to come into the kitchen. Denmark on seeing his niece getting sick, walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead and whistled when he felt the fever.

"Alright, Belle it's to bed with you." stated Denmark, who took the girl in his arms.

"Hum..." Bella replied, she was tried.

"Tina where do your parents keep the medicine?" asked America.

"Behind the mirror in mommy's and papa's bathroom." stated the younger girl.

"Alright, Prussia you stay with Tina, Matthias do you think you can take Bella upstairs and someone should call Finland and Sweden..."

"I'll do it, don't worry Matt we are with you."

"Yea, first I'm going to give Bella a bath."

After a warm bath Bella was put in a white and blue pajamas and then placed in her bed. Matthias brushed and braided her hair making the girl sleepy. America came in and held out child's cold medicine and when Bella saw it she hid her face in Denmark's chest.

"Oh come on Belle it's just medicine..."

"It tastes awful, I don't want it." Bella said even though she knew she was being childish.

"Come on Bella, medicine now isn't as bad, when I was younger. We used weeds, and Sweden was worse to get it."

"Papa didn't like it?"

"Yep, but I found a way that would make him take it."

"how.." when Bella opened her mouth to ask how America put the medicine in and then gave the girl a glass of water and she drunk it.

"That's how, and now it's time for you to rest, I bet your papa and mommy are on their way." Denmark replied and kissed her head.

"I love you uncle Denmark."

Fin

**Note**

** hey you guys thanks for the favorites and thanks for reading. If anyone has an idea for another chapter please pm me or comment. **

** Thanks, **

** Levi Fai **


	6. Chapter 6

Bella opened the door to her house, she looked around finding noone in the room she opened the door fully.

"Alright were in luck, äiti and papa aren't home." (mom)

The answer was a small bark, she looked down at her company, a small great dane puppy with light gray coat and storm gray eyes. It placed its head underneath the child's hand, and the said child smiled but it was short lived when another bark was heard.

Bella went stiff she didn't know how their elder dog Hana would feel about the new additon. The little puff ball came over, and when saw the puppy looked at her little owner, and then at the pup infront of her.

"Hana, this is Thor he's a great dane, and don't give me that look he's not Denmark." the girl said as she bent down to the two dogs level.

"Thor, this is Hanna she's äiti and papa's dog and hopefully a good friend for you."

The two dogs stared at eachother, then it seemed that Hanna deamed the said puppy okay and barked at him to follow. Bella smiled at herself, one family member down...then she heard a yell from the kitchen.

"Mitä! Sve apua siellä peto talossa, jossa tytöt ovat?" (What! Sve help there's a beast in the house, where are the girls?)

Bella ran into the kitchen where her mother was holding Hana in his arms and was standing on a chair shaking looking down at the puppy. The said puppy was sitting down looking up at the scared man who had his playmate in his hands. Then he heard footsteps and smelled the girl who brought him here.

"Belle, ajaa se helvetin koira, älä huoli olet papa on täällä pian." (Belle, run it's a hell hound, don't worry you're papa will be here shortly.)

The puppy ran to the girl much to Finland's fear but the girl knelt down and told the puppy.

"Thor alas." (down) the puppy laid down at the girls feet as she rubbed him behind the ears.

"Ah, pappa det är ett monster, och det har fått storasyster." (Ah, papa it's a monster and it's got big sister.)

Bella turned to see that her little sister was hidding behind their giant papa. The said man looked at the small puppy and then at his wife and small dog which were in the chair and then at this other daughter and raised an eyebrow.

"B'lla wh' 's a gr'te d'ne p'ppy d'ing ins'de th' h'use?" (Bella what's a great dane puppy doing inside the house?)

"Ah, becasue I kinda bought him with my allowence..."

"Bella Tarkoitatko, että olet ostanut tämän hirviön kotiimme?" (Bella you mean that you bought this monster to our house?)

"äiti Thor ei ole hirviö hän on vain pentu, hän on söpö oikeassa?" (mommy Thor isn't a monster he's just a puppy, he's cute right?)

"Mommy is right, that thing is a monster, he gets bigger you know." stated Tina.

"I'm going to train him to be a guard dog to help Hana, please papa give him a chance."

"Daddy he might kill us in our sleep." stated Tina.

"vatvoa Tina ja minä vain voi tappaa sinut unissasi." (keep talking Tina and I just might kill you in your sleep.)

Berwald raised his eyebrow, he was in pickle. His wife and youngest daughter were scared stiff of the puppy, while Bella who spent her own money buying the dog and seemed to love it. So break her heart or keep the dog and have his youngest daughter and wife afraid of the said protector.

"T'or n''ds t' g'." (Thor needs to go)

Berwald saw the light of his eldest daughter's eyes lose their shine, then she looked down. The dog seemed to know what was happing and looked at the said man and whined. Berwald went to take the said puppy and took him outside ready to give him back tomorrow, and when he did this, Bella ran away but they all heard the voice of Bella saying.

"Vihaan sinua." (I hate you)

*Time skip to dinner*

"Belle, please open this door it's diner time." Tino knocked at the door.

There was no answer which for Tino was a blow, this was diffrent when she usally got mad which wasn't often. She wouldn't speak, and would be fine, but she had spoken out in hate towards Berwald which was diffrent, Bella loved both of her parents.

"Belle, I'm sorry..but you know those dogs do get bigger, he might of eaten Hana...I know you saved your money, but maybe you can get you're money back and we can head to a book store and you can get some books that you want...Belle?" Tino said as he found the door unlocked and Bella gone, and a note.

_Dear family,_

_ Since it seems that Thor isn't welcome in this family then I must not either because I thought we respect others choices. So goodbye I hope you can find a new daughter that will live up to your standards, because I don't think I can. _

_Goodbye forever, _

_Bella Oxsterina _

Tino dropped the note, and looked to find the window open and Thor gone also. His thoughts went to what could happen to his little girl. Heaven forbid that she was found alone when a bad man or country...Russia namely.

"Sve, come up here quickly." Beward ran to his wife's call and saw the state of the room and read the letter.

"St'y w'th T'na 'll c'll f'r h'lp 'nd l''k f'r h'r." (Stay with Tina I'll call for help and look for her.)

X

Bella was walking when she stopped, what was she doing running away but to where? Somewhere that she and Thor could live togather and away from scardy cat mothers and sisters, away from dog taking unsportive fathers. She couldn't go to uncle Lars or Matthais, they would take them back to her family. She wasn't going to go north she might be seen by Russia, not going to happen.

That's when she felt tears comming to her eyes, no heck no she wasn't going to cry. There was a time to cry and this wasn't one of them. She looked down at Thor who looked up at her. She gave him a sad smile and headed down the street, and then she found herself a bench.

Then it started to rain, great thought Bella but she was tried and didn't want to get up. She sat there and motion for Thor to get under the bench. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about what she said to her family. The worse thing she could do her parents was telling them that she hated them.

The rain was stopped falling on her when a umberella was placed over her. She looked up to find a red hair green eye man looking down at her.

"What's a lass like ye doing out here in the rain?"

"I'm going out of for a walk..."

"Lass, I've been around even before ye parents were a flicker in their parent's eye."

"I doupt that. "

"Oh do ye."

"Yes that because my papa Sweden and mommy is Finland...oh no I'm not allowed to talk about that..."

"Don't worry ye are in the company of the counrty of Scotland, do you mind if I sit with ye?"

"Nej, you can sit down, you're mr. England's brother right?"

"Aye, I'm the elder brother of Artie, I had to change his dipper, alright enough about me why is the daughter of the lion of north and sniper of Finland doing here?"

"I brought home a puppy that I paid with my money, but when they got a look at Thor..."

"And they told you, that they couldn't keep him.."

"Ja, but I would raise him and he would make a good guard dog, but papa told me take him back, and I told him I hate him, so I dieced..."

"To run away and never look back, lass that's a cowards way, ye know, and ye parents are probaly worried about ye..heck if I had an little lass like you I would be chasing you."

Speak of the devil and he shall apear, thought Scotland when the said nation came into view, when he saw the scotsman with his daughter he sighed in relif.

"Bella, y're s'fe." (you're safe) the big man took his daughter in his arms.

"Papa, I'm sorry..."

"I kn'w." (know) He turned to the other nation to give him thanks, but the scotsman smiled.

"It's alright, me and the wee lass had a talk, and I was wondering since ye don't want the dog in yer house why not have it as an outside dog, and I can help the lass with traning him."

"Ja, b't sh' st'll 'n tr''bl', y're g'ing t' b' gr'und'd f'r tw' w''ks 'nd n' r'ading 'xpect f'r sch''l." ( yes but she's still in trouble you're going to be grounded for two weeks and no reading expect for school)

"Ja papa, and thank you Mr. Scotland." the girl said as she followed her father, with her puppy following her.

Scotland, couldn't help but smile the little lass was a cute one. Maybe when she gets a little older...Nae she didn't want face both of his friends and parents of the sweet girl.

Fin


	7. Chapter 7

"Big brother, kiss." a two year old Tina said to her 5 year old brother.

"Okay, Tina." the young boy gave his little sister a kiss, then looked at his other sister.

"Bella do you want a kiss?"

"kyss." (kiss) the girl replied and kiss her brother.

"Kissy again."

"Alright."

"Kyss."

"Ja, another kiss for you too Belle."

"Kissy."

"Alright."

"Kyss."

After another 10 times the young boy seemed to be almost kissed out. The twins seemed to know this and nodded to eachother and both kissed his cheeks. Which caused the little boy to blush.

"Belle, Tini thanks." the boy said and kissed them again on the forehead.

"Where are my little enkelit." (angels)

"äiti." (mommy) all three kids yelled and ran over to Tino.

"Had a good time?"

"Kissy."

"No Tina, we already had the kissy game."

"Kyss."

"Not you too Belle."

"I don't mind playing this game, why don't we get papa and play?"

"Okay."

"Ja."

"kyllä."

end of chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Prom and dates

age: twins 18

Two girls stand looking each other over, making sure that they looked good. One was trying to get the others dress a little higher.

"Belle what are you doing?"

"Trying to make sure that any male that comes close to you knows that you're not that easy." was the reply, and the other girl sighed and called out.

"mamma, är Bella förstör min klänning." (mom, Bella is destroying my dress.)

"Se osoittaa liikaa äiti, yritän suojella tytärtäsi." (It's showing too much mom, I'm trying to protect your daughter.)

"Tytöt eivät tee minua olet jäädä kotiin tanssiaisiltana." (Girls don't make me have you stay home on prom night.)

"Yes mom." the girls replied.

"Good, now both of you come down so I can take a picture."

"Yes sir."

Tino and Berwald sat in the living room, along with Henri the boy who was taking Tina. Berwald was staring a hole through the said boy, it didn't help that the boy's papa was in fact Gilbert.

All three looked up when they heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. Tino smiled in pride and both Berwald and Henri had their jaws dropped when they saw the dress that Tina wore.

Tina's dress was sleeveless and a light pink, which hugged her body as a second skin. It's top was a sweet heart which showed a little more skin that some would like (Bella was still shaking her head.) Her hair was curled and seemed to shine like gold, which matched her necklace and ear rings.

Bella's dress was simple, it was a light blue with sleeves which showed her shoulders. The botlace covered her chest and a sliver necklace graced her neck and matched the belt and string of the botlace. Bella's hair had one braid which ended behind her head while the rest was loose. She also had a little hair clip which had viking designs on it.

"Oh my sweet angels, you look so cute." stated Tino.

"Kittos mom, Henri do you like my dress." asked Tina.

"Oui, you look lovely Tina, and you look good also Belle."

"He would say that." grumbled Bella.

"What was that Belle, I didn't think I heard you I think you have taken after papa.."

"Vänta bara, du får veta hur mycket pappa jag kan vara." (Just wait, you'll find out how much papa I can be.)

"Bella, inte prata med din syster på det sättet." (Bella, don't talk to your sister that way.) Berwald said as he looked at his eldest.

"Yes papa, well shouldn't we be going?"

"Yea, bye papa, mom we see you by midnight."

"If anyone gives you trouble you know can call us." stated Tino.

"Yes mom come on." Tina said and grabbed Henri and Bella and headed out but not before Berwald put a shaw around his youngest daughter's shoulders.

X

Bella stood beside the wall watching the other couples dance. She gave a little smile when she saw that Tina was having fun. It wasn't that Bella didn't want to dance, the two reasons that she didn't were that she couldn't dance to save her life and that she didn't have a date.

"Well look at what we have here it's Bella Ella what's the matter your fairy godmother didn't know about the change in fashion?" came the voice of Danielle head of the cheerleaders and Bella's tormentor.

Bella didn't tell anyone about the bullying that she got from Danielle and her friends. She didn't think that it was problem that her family needed to worry themselves about. Danielle was smirking and her crew came over which meant that it was going to be trouble.

"Well you have anything to say Ella, I see that you don't even a prince charming. Well what do you expect you're so ugly. Maybe a little color is in order." Then came the red of punch.

"That's what you are a bloody mess." Danielle said, and Bella ran away.

X

"_Oi, this is Scotland." _

"Alistair." "_Lass, what's the matter, don't ye have prom?" _"Ja, it's just that I wanted to call you..."

"_Are ye crying?" _

"Nej, I'm fine."

"_Lass where are ye?" _

"In the bathroom in my school."

"Then why are ye in there, Belle are you hiding from someone?"

"Alli, they poured punch on my dress, and I don't know why it's getting to me now I mean at school..."

"_Yer telling me that ye are getting picked on during school. Does yer parents know about you getting picked on? They don't do they, Lass don't worry I'll be there in a few minutes but call ye parents." _

"Ja." she hung up and took a breath.

_"Hei, this is Oxsternia home may I ask you what you're calling about?_" That caused the girl to cry.

"_Belle, mikä hätänä pikku leijona?_" (what's the matter my little lion?)

"Äiti, ne tuhosivat pukuni .. äiti olen pahoillani." (mommy, they destroyed my dress..mom i'm sorry.)

"_Miksi olet pahoillasi? Belle et pilata mekko .._." (Why are you sorry? Belle you didn't ruin the dress...)

"En kertonut teille, että olin saada silmätikuksi, olen pahoillani äiti." (I didn't tell you that I was getting picked on, I'm sorry mommy.)

_"pieni leijona, se on okei Lähetän isä hakemaan sinut_." (little lion, it's okay i'll send dad to get you.)

"_Ei äiti, Alistair on tulossa .. Soitin hänelle ensimmäinen sitten hän kertoi minulle soittaa sinulle, äiti Anna minun jäädä." (_no mom, Alistair is coming..I called him first then he told me to call you, mommy please just let me stay.)

"Okei, vain koska tiedän, että hän tekisi mitään pahaa sinulle .. mutta kun pääsen kotiin oli ottaa puhua nuori nainen." (Alright, only because I know he wouldn't do anything bad to you..but when you get home were having a talk young lady.)

"Bye mom."

"Bye Belle, and be safe."

X

"Lass are ye in there?" came a Scottish voice and Bella walked out of the bathroom and into the arms of the red-head.

"They did a number on ye, did it get into yer eyes?"

"Nej, but my dress is ruined..."

"Good thing I brought an extra one..."

"You brought a dress with you, how did you even get one?"

"Don't ask, let's just say Arthur doesn't have all the talent with a needle."

He handed a parcel to Bella who nodded and headed back to the bathroom, she came back a few moments later with a princess dress. It was a dark green with golden hints to it, and she had her hair down because the braid was loose. She turned to see that Alister was in a suit which matched her colors.

"Why do you have a suit on?"

"What kind of date would I be if I didn't ware yer colors."

"You don't have to do this.."

"Yer right, but I do want to."

"Why?"

"Uh, why don't we go in there and I'll tell ye." said the blushing Scotsman.

"Okay." she took his arm and headed into the gym.

Bella felt the eyes on herself and Alistair, she felt him tightened his grip on her. Then he led to her the dance floor, and then put her in a position where they could dance together.

"I can't dance Ali..."

"That's fine Lass just let me lead."

Bella took his hand and they danced, it was like in one of the stories that Bella's mama would tell her when she was younger. She was princess and she was dancing with a prince. It was like she was in another world, and then when she looked into green eyes of Alistair. Then they kissed, then she heard shouts and gasps of wonder.

"Do ye know why I did this now?" asked the Scotsman.

"Ja, I love you too."

Then the doors of the gym and there stood a mad Berwald and Tino who was trying to calm him down. Then the two saw Alistair and Bella and Berwald walked straight to the two.

"G't aw'y fr'm m' d'ught'r." (get away from my daughter.)

"Alli better do what he says."

"Aye, call me later okay."

With that her parents took her and her sister away from the dance and had a talking with Bella and Danielle was kicked out of school.

fin


	9. Chapter 9

Brothers and nighmares

Age: twins 7, Peter 9, Ladonia 10 (Lance)

"Alright, uncle Den is asleep now we can watch the movie." stated a happy Peter as he got the movie out.

"What are we watching Peter?" asked Bella who was in her nightclothes wich were a blue shirt and kermit pajama pants.

"Yea, I would like to know if we had wait until our caretaker had drunken himself into slumber." stated Lance who stood in the door way also clad in pajamas.

"Oh you two of little faith, myself and Tina have found a movie that will make us all seem grown up to mama and papa and the rest of the nordics."

"Yea, were going to show them." Tina replied in her pink nightgown.

"Like Bella asked what are we watching?" asked Lance.

"The Mummy." replied the english boy.

"The Mummy are you crazy, father and mother will be extremly mad about it."

"Common Lance you and Belle need this as much as we do."

"Yea Belle, lets watch it togather."

"Maybe it won't be so bad Lance.."

"Alright only because I wouldn't want Belle to punished because she wanted to help you two."

"Good, now everyone to their seats."

(Time skip to the end of the movie)

"That was cool." stated Peter.

"Yea, Lance Belle what did you two think?" asked Tina.

Before the other two could ask, the door opened and their stood Berwald and Tino who were a little shocked seeing their children up. Tino sighed thinking the four stood up waiting for them.

"Alright time for bed."

"Mama, is it alright if I sleep with Lance tonight?"

"If it's alright with Lance, and that means that Peter will get sleep in your bed, is that alright with you Peter."

"Yea, it's okay with me, Tina you get the great sealand tonight."

"Alright Mommy tuck us in."

"Okay, Berwald..."

"Father will you tuck us in."

"Please papa."

"Ok'y." (Okay.)

Lance's bed room

The two young children in the beds, and Berwald sat on Bella's bed and kissed her head.

"Fader ..." (Father)

"ja, Lance vad är det?" (yes, Lance what is it?)

"Ingenting, bara tänka..." (Nothing, just thinking..)

"Okej, Älskar dig både god natt." (Okay, Love you both good night.)

"god natt papa."

"good natt Fader."

With that the man left the two kids laying there in the dark. Bella tried to sleep but she was shaking she got out of bed and tugged on Lance's arm who looked at her and without a word moved over so his little sister would feel comfort.

"Lance ledsen för att vara ett barn och ta din säng." (Lance sorry for being a baby and taking your bed.)

"Det är okej lilla lejoninna, jag är rädd för." (It's okay little lioness, I'm scared too.)

"Vi bör inte av såg den filmen ..." (We shouldn't of watched that movie...)

"Vill du att jag ska sjunga eller gå till mamma och pappa? (Do you want me to sing or go to mom and dad ? )

"Kan du sjunger först då kanske vi kan för att mamma och pappa." (Can you sing first then maybe we can to mama and papa.)

"Okej, vad vill du att jag ska sjunga?" (Alright, what do you want me to sing?)

"en gång i december" (once upon a december)

Lance nodded and pulled his little sister in a hug and started to sing.

"Dansande björnar,  
Målade vingar,  
Saker jag nästan minnas,  
Och en sång någon sjöng  
En gång i December."

(Dancing bears,

Painted wings,

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December)

"Någon är jag trygg och varm.  
Hästar prance genom en silver storm.  
Siffror dansar graciöst  
Över mitt minne ..."

(Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory... )

"Någon är jag trygg och varm.  
Hästar prance genom en silver storm.  
Siffror dansar graciöst  
Över mitt minne ..."

(Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory... )

"Långt borta, för länge sedan,  
Glödande dunkelt som ett glödande kol,  
Saker mitt hjärta  
Används för att veta,  
Saker det längtar att komma ihåg ..."

(Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember...)

"Och en sång  
någon sjunger  
En gång i December."

(And a song

Someone sings

Once upon a December)

Lance looked down at Bella to see that she was asleep. He sighed and closed his own.

X

_ "Lance, papa, mama, Peter, Tina?" the young girl called. _

_ There was sound and she turned, and saw blood and then saw her family dead on the floor. She then saw the mummy...she ran but somthing held her in place._

_ The mummy came and took her in his arms and tried to kiss her..._

X

"Ei, jätä minut rauhaan ... jätä perheeni rauhaan." (No, please leave me alone...please leave my family alone.) tears went down her face.

"Belle var det bara en dröm, lugna ner jag är här." (Belle it was just a dream, calm down I'm here.)

The door flung open and the two looked to see their parents. Tino put his arms around Bella and she hid her face in his night shirt.

"hys, hys, kaikki on hyvin minun pikkuinen." (hush, hush, it's alright my little one. )

"äiti, äiti, äiti, olet kunnossa .." (mom, mommy, mommy, you're alright..)

"Kyllä, olen täällä, ja niin on isä ja Lance olivat kaikki täällä." (Yes, I'm right here, and so is dad and Lance were all here.)

"On Peter ja Tina alright hirviö ei saanut niitä?" (Is Peter and Tina alright the monster didn't get them?)

"Mikä hirviö? Lance mitä Bella puhut?" (What monster? Lance what is Bella talking about?)

"Kaikki neljä meistä katseli Mummy kun setä Tanska oli unessa." (All four of us watched The Mummy when uncle Denmark was asleep.)

"What in the world possed you to watch that kind of movie without a grown up?" asked Tino who broke from talking in Finish so that he could talk to the both of them.

"Peter said that if we watched it then you'll think us old enough to got to meetings." stated Bella who tears were drying.

"Och du den äldste av dem bara låta dem titta på det?" (And you the eldest of them just let them watch it?) Berwald asked his eldest son.

"Papa don't be mad at Lance, we both said that we shouldn't watch the movie but Peter and Tina wouldn't stop talking about how grown up we would be."

"Was that the reason you wanted to be in the same room Lance?" Tino asked as he looked down at his eldest daughter.

"Ja."  
Tino sighed and gave Berwald a half smile, and then said to the two.

"How about you two sleep with us, and then we can talk Peter and Tina when they wake up in the morning."

"Okay mommy."

x

Bella was on Tino's side while Lance was on Berwald's side, the elders were asleep, but the younger two seemed a litte more awake.

"Tack bror för att stanna upp med mig." (Thank you brother for staying up with me.)

" Det är inga problem jag gjorde precis vad någon storebror skulle göra." (It's no problem I just did what any big brother would do.)

"Jag älskar dig." (I love you.)

"Jag älskar dig också." (I love you too)

"momma och jag älskar er båda, men blunda det är dags att gå i vila." (momma and I love you both, but close your eyes it's time to go to sleep.)

The two smiled when they heard their papa's voice then they both went to sleep.

fin

**I'm sorry if Ladonia is a little oc here. anyway please review and if anyone has ideas please pm me or leave a comment. And I'm sorry the story might skip around ages, Thanks for reading. **

**Levi fai**


End file.
